


Corruption

by Whiteone



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Gags, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vilebloods, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteone/pseuds/Whiteone
Summary: Disobeying the Queen is not an option for Vilebloods. Those who dare will suffer the consequences.PLEASE MIND THE TAGS BEFORE READING.





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Fucksmas I guess? :^)
> 
> Many thanks to [thorthelizardgod](http://thorthelizardgod.tumblr.com/) for grammar check!

Impulsiveness has always been the hunter's weak treat, something that got him into numerous troubles in the past. Impulsiveness and curiosity.

At least he blamed those parts of his personality for joining the Vilebloods literally on a whim.

However, it wasn't exactly a thoughtless decision. He might have refused Valtr's offer to join his strange group of vermin hunting maniacs out of pure disinterest in their questionable pursuit that offered very little in terms of personal gain, but the Queen fascinated him. Her ancient origin, her immortality, but most importantly, her blood she so willingly let him drink.

There was something indescribable in the taste of her blood that had him coming for more, something the usual healing blood inside his blood vials lacked. And the more she let him take, the more he craved the sweet taste and the elevating feeling of inebriation that came with it.

He didn't see a single downside to this arrangement. Not even the Queen's demand to bring her blood of other hunters for her own odd purposes made him question the oath. The crazed, heedless lunatics he had killed during the night would've fell by his hand one way or the other. He cared little for the reasons the Queen wanted their blood. Or maybe he did, once. Did he?

And perhaps he should've been more concerned that he couldn't remember, or couldn't bring himself to it. He should've been more alarmed by the fact that somewhere along the way he'd started to take pleasure in hunting, in _killing_ , yet by now the only thing on his mind while he slaughtered another of those deranged fools was the sweet reward for bringing his Queen the object of her desire. She never asked for anything else from him.

Until one day.

"We demand thou to lay with us."

At first he thought he'd simply misheard her, despite her firm voice that carried loud and clear in the vast throne room. It took him several seconds to collect himself enough he was sure he wouldn't stutter.

"Excuse me, my Queen?" He asked, perplexed.

"Lay with us," Annalise repeated patiently. "We wish to conceive a child with thee," she added, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Clearly, she did not expect him to oppose her.

Shaking his head, the hunter slowly started to get up from his kneeling position, but then thought better of it. Although he did swear loyalty to the Vileblood Queen, this strange demand was way too creepy and personal for him to obey without having second thoughts, but that didn't mean he couldn't try and talk himself out of it.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, but... I must refuse."

The Queen didn't move an inch. "What did thee say?"

"I refuse. This wasn't part of the Oath."

It was a weak argument. What even was part of the Oath? It wasn't as if he's been given a list to sign. However, all the Queen ever wanted was the blood of his victims. Never something like this, not even close to it.

"The part of the Oath is to carry out any task the Queen asks of thee," she said, confirming the hunter's fears. Then, probably at seeing his conflicted expression, she cocked her head. "Why is it that thou are unwilling to lay with us?"

"I-", he stopped himself, cautiously choosing his next words. "I don't mind... laying with your Majesty," he admitted, "it's the 'child' part I don't like. I do not want it."

"Thy opinion on this matter bears no importance," she dismissed him curtly, "thou shall not break the Oath, for it is eternal."

The hunter scowled as he swiftly stood up. Hundred of defiant thoughts swarmed his mind at that moment. She didn't own him. He was the one who rescued her from the threat of everlasting imprisonment. He was the only one who was in her service, obedient and never questioning her goals, and for that he deserved better treatment than this!

"And what, exactly, is keeping me from simply walking away and never returning?"

It came out rushed and more blunt than he intended, and the hunter regretted it mere seconds after.

The queen tensed at his harsh statement. The hunter couldn't see her face, forever hidden behind a cruel metal mask, but her stiff posture was telling him his words angered her. He cursed inwardly. Antagonizing the Queen now seemed like a tremendously bad idea, if only because banishment meant a complete loss of his newly found purpose in the once pointless hunt. A loss of meaningful reward.

Annalise said nothing, yet there was something dangerous and ominous in the air. The hunter didn't know how to place that feeling. It almost felt like a giant beast was gazing upon him with the only intention to swallow him whole. It took a great deal of his self-control to not shiver in anticipation.

He didn't like the feeling that _he_ was the the prey.

Except this was no beast. It was his Queen – immortal, yes, but petite and unarmed, dressed in a mere night gown instead of majestic dress better suited for a person in her position. What could she possibly do to him?

"Very well," she said before his brain could scramble up a way to fix what he had caused, her tone surprisingly calm. The hunter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Indeed, he didn't mean what he said in the slightest. As much as he hated to admit it, he doubted he'd be able to give up the addictive taste of her blood so easily. 

"Do as thou wish. But before thou go, we insist, my dear, take a sip," she said and extended her arm, inviting him to indulge.

The hunter bowed his head, slowly lowering himself to kneel before her. What a fool he was, to even think of leaving the living wonder before him. He could only hope the Queen will forgive him for his foolishness. For now, it seemed she changed her mind after all, and he had no intention of testing his luck anymore.

"You are most generous, my Queen." He chewed his bottom lip, staring at her pale skin. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"We know." She nodded. "Do not trouble thouself any further. Drink."

Wasting no more time, he took a hold of her wrist, so very carefully biting into the delicate skin to set the wondrous liquid free. She gasped softly.

"Drink deep. Thou will need it for thine another task."

The words were spoken just as his lips touched the blood spilling down her wrist, before the hunter could even begin to wonder what task she had in mind. With nostrils filled with sweet, promising scent and deeply craved bliss spreading on his tongue, he knew he' was lost to her.

An eternity seemed to pass before he forced himself to pull away, yet as soon as he did, the Queen reached out with her other hand to hold his head in place, pushing his lips against the wound once again.

"Prithee, take more of our blood, my dear. Let it fill thee. Let it... consume thee."

Her silky voice forced him obey despite his better judgment, and before he knew it he lapped and sucked at the thin wound, eagerly swallowing the sweet, crimson liquid with desperate abandon. There was a feeling tugging at the back of his mind, telling him to stop and run, yet he could do nothing but drink, completely overpowered by the heavenly taste.

His thoughts were becoming boggled, senses overridden and carelessly cast away. His body slumped with sudden heaviness, dragged into oblivion by the unearthly blood singing inside him until he could no longer hold himself upright.

He gasped when she pulled her hand away, trying to blink away the fog that turned the world around him into a blurry pallete.

"Sleep now. Thou must be exhausted."

Tender fingers danced over his heavy eyelids as her warmth embraced him. She caressed his cheek, tangling her fingers in his hair before slowly lowering his head into the welcoming softness of her chest. So warm...

"Sweet dreams, our dearest hunter."

***

When he came to his senses, there was only darkness and silence. He couldn't move. The hunter let out a muffled moan. Even in the darkness he could feel his head spinning. He tried to shift his limbs, realizing very fast the his wrists and ankles were tied to the massive golden throne. Something was covering his eyes, and a piece of rough fabric was stuffed in his mouth, held in place by another strip of cloth tied behind his head.

An unstoppable sense of dread slowly started to fill his brain when he heard a soft rustle, a quiet, almost inaudible sound of naked feet slowly walking towards him.

"We see you thou has awoken." The voice spoke right next to his head and the hunter jerked in surprise. He didn't realize how close the queen was, but now he could hear her breath echo beneath the steel walls of her mask, her hair brushing his cheek as she chuckled into his ear, close, so close. He turned his head away and pulled at his bounds, but they held fast. 

"Now, let us show thee what befalls all who dare to disobey their queen."

Before the hunter could collect his wits and think of an escape plan, a surprisingly heavy weight settled in his lap. Annalise's thighs hugged his hips while one of her hands found leverage on his shoulder as she positioned herself on top of his groin. The heat of her naked crotch seeped through the fabric of his trousers as she grinded against the bulge in his pants without warning, forcing a half-moan, half-yelp out of his lungs.

"If thou do not want to give us what we want,“ she whispered as she rubbed her hand all over his tensed lap, „then we shall take it themselves.“

The hunter felt the Queen's hand untying the lacing on his trousers before immediately going for her prize, freeing his half-hardened cock and caressing it with maddening tenderness. He dug his fingers into the unyielding arms of the throne and thrashed his head from side to side, trying to push the sudden spike of arousal into the back of his mind. His intelligible pleas for release only made the Queen chuckle in amusement.

„Hush, our dear. We are sure thou wouldst find enjoyment in it. For now.“

She squeezed him, hard at first, a steel grip that made him groan and his back arch as much as the bonds let him, then she started to stroke him. Tender, yet firm were her fingers as they traveled up and down his length that now stood at full attention. The hunter could feel drops of sweat run down his back as the room became hotter with each second, with each stroke that made his stomach muscles tense up and hips buckle.

Her other hand moved further down to fondle his sack in rhythm with the gentle strokes that teased his cock, ever so often running her fingertip over the slit on the tip, smearing the pearly fluid that formed there all over the flushed head. His breath hitched when she did that. It wasn't long before he felt the familliar pressure at the base of his spine and the uncontrollable tensing of his stomach, yet the Queen's touch remained painfully slow and gentle. And it was driving him absolutely crazy.

Every time he though he was nearing his end, she slowed and chuckled, her fingertips barely touching his twitching cock, teasing him into frenzy. Still, her hand didn't stop moving, not until the hunter was drenched in sweat, with trickle of spit dripping down his chin, panting heavily with effort to hold back his shameful moans.

He tried to beg, for what exactly he himself didn't know, yet the words never made it past the thick rag stuffed in his mouth. If the Queen noticed or heard his unintelligible mumbling, she did nothing to acknowledge it, continuing with her tortuously slow pace.

Finally, when the hunter thought he was about to faint, the Queen stopped her ministrations. He felt the weight atop him shift, followed by a soft rustling of cloth. And then there was the heat again, just hovering above him, only barely touching.

Without warning, she impaled herself on his stiff cock, sighing as she worked the enlarged length into her slick entrance. The hunter cried out into the gag. It was too much! Her inner walls clenched and sucked him in eagerly and she immediately started working on him, riding his entire length from the root to the tip, vigorous and tireless, almost aggressive in her desire for completion.

Not her completion, but his.  
   
The hunter was left breathless for a few moments, unprepared for the onslaught of pleasure he was now experiencing. It was all too fast for him, too fast to stop his hips from meeting her thrusts, too fast to hold back the muffled moans tearing out of his throat.

Annalise clutched his sides as she slammed herself onto him like her life depended on it, lewd squelching and slapping of flesh on flesh mixing with her soft moans and filling the otherwise silent throne room. Fast, too fast!

He couldn't hold his orgasm back much longer. All the teasing and denial the Queen put him through had him nearing his peak awfully fast, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The hunter sobbed as the first wave of agonizing bliss hit him, almost literally torn from his body. His eyes rolled back into his head and he screamed.

The Queen moaned in satisfaction as she continued milking him dry, digging her nails into his skin as she found her own completion on his twitching cock and buckling hips.

The hunter slumped in his bonds as he tried to catch his breath. Everything was too hot, and he was dimly aware of a delicate hand stroking his cheek, slowly bringing him to reality from the haze of his afterglow. He only got a few minutes of rest until the Queen spoke again, but this time her voice as cold as a stone.

„We are not quite done with you thee. Thou deserve punishment for thy disobedience, and thou know it.“

In a moment, the same hand that was once so gentle with him was now gripping his balls with crushing force. The hunter let out an embarrassingly high squeal and his entire body curled in a vain attempt to protect itself as the Queen dug her fingernails into the soft tissue of the hypersensitive organ, pulling it away from his body to such an extent the hunter though his skin would break. Tears of pain prickled in the corners of his eyes, swiftly soaked up by the cloth blocking his vision.

_Stop, please stop already!_

__

The hunter thrashed in his bonds, his desperate cries muffled by the spit soaked cloth in his mouth. The pain was unimaginable. Every nerve in his genitals screamed as he yet again tried to shift his body in vain attempt to protect his vulnerable parts, weak and weary from shock and exhaustion.

Suddenly, the grip softened and disappeared, leaving the hunter huffing and sweating with the remains of the terrible pain. He hoped, praying silently, that the Queen was satisfied now, that his humiliation was enough for her to finally let him go. That was all he could do.

She wasn't.

Not her hand, but her feet was planted over his crotch this time, her heel digging into his balls with increasing pressure that he couldn't escape. The hunter arched his back and howled in agony, his thighs shaking uncontrollably, but nothing could stop the pain.

And no amount of pleading and screaming could stop the Queen of Vilebloods.

She removed her foot only to step on him again, twisting and grinding her heel to cause him as much pain as humanly possible, and the hunter flailed in his bonds and screamed until his lungs were no longer able to keep up and his throat felt like shredded raw.

The Queen gave him only a couple of seconds to catch his breath before she subjected him to the same torture, again and again. The hunter lost count and all sense of time. Nothing but searing pain existed in his world now.

Endless seconds had passed before the cruel weight disappeared from him, yet he remained bound to the throne, the ropes seemingly harsher and tighter then before. The silence that followed was unnerving, leaving him to guess what else the Queen planned to do with him. He moaned in distress. His jaw ached and the dull but crippling pain in his groin made him almost unable to breathe.

He didn't know how long he sat there, reduced to a sweating and trembling mess before a gentle tug at the ropes announced Annalise's presence. She cut the ropes slowly and methodically, removing the blindfold from his eyes and the makeshift gag from his mouth at last. The first thing he saw was his own Chikage in her tiny hands, and as he moved to finally stretch his aching body, to escape from that damned throne, the sword was handed to him.

For a second he simply stared, dumbfounded, as a mixture of shame, anger and confusion swirled in his brain. His trembling hand twitched as he reached for the sword, and that was when the Queen spoke.

„Thou may rest now. Gather thine strength, then bring us more blood, to feed the new life growing inside us.  
   
How dare she... _how dare she!_

A guttural growl left his abused throat.

„Cursed bitch... I'll kill you for this!“

The edge of his sword glimpsed in the moonlight, cutting through the skin of her neck in one clean cut. The queen only sighed as dark stream of warm blood trickled down her pale bosom, coloring her pristine gown with crimson stains.

She lowered her head and brushed her hand over the gaping wound, feeling around the damaged flesh as she moaned quietly. The hunter gazed at her, wide-eyed, insatiable anger and desire for revenge coursing through his veins, unable to tear his gaze away as the queen raised her hand, now dripping with her precious blood, drawn not by her own will.

Then, she chuckled.

„Oh, our sweet hunter.“

Her touch was yet again gentle and steady as she stroked his cheek, smearing her blood over his flushed skin as she ever so slowly guided her drenched fingers to his chapped lips.

_„If only our life was so easily forfeit.“_

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT #1: Corrected some inconsistencies I haven't noticed before. Sorry for that D:


End file.
